


Molly the Babysitter

by mk22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Single Parents, will tag more as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk22/pseuds/mk22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a jam one day newly single father Lestrade asked Molly to watch his daughter Annabel. That night neither realized would be the catalyst for the beginning of something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head I just had to write some fluffy Lestrolly!

Molly answered the door “Thank you Molls for watching Annabel” Lestrade said as he walked in with his 6 month old daughter in hand. Lestrade and his wife thought a baby would fix their marriage after playing house for 3 months Greg’s wife up and left running off the PE teacher leaving Greg to raise their baby daughter by himself. Molly offered to help the single father when he needed it knowing it was going to be hard with his demanding job at the Met. “No problem Greg I’m glad to help” Greg put Belle in the Pack n Play Molly had set up “You didn’t have to get one of these” he said. “Oh it’s no problem I have this for my nephew when I watch my brother’s kids.” “Thanks again Molls I shouldn’t be too late I owe you dinner sometime” “Don’t worry about it Greg I love kids and can’t wait to hang out with this little one.” Greg bent down and kissed Belle on the head “Be good for Molly Annabel.” Molly followed him to the door “Thanks again for this I truly appreciate it you have everyone’s mobile numbers right?” “Yes Greg please don’t worry I’m not Sherlock I won’t forget the baby somewhere.” They both started laughing at the memory of Sherlock leaving little Emily Watson at Bart’s, Molly discovering the baby in her office an hour after Sherlock left happily babbling to herself. “Believe me I’m thankful for that have a good day don’t hesitate to call if something comes up.” “I won’t you better get going Greg, you don’t want to be late” “Good thing I’m the boss see you at 6” he said and kissed her on the cheek before heading out the door.

“Good thing I’m the boss see you at 6” Greg winced as he got into his car. He’s always had a little crush on the younger Pathologist but never did anything about it because he didn’t want to drag her into the mess that was his marriage that and she was in love with the great ponce Sherlock Holmes for years. Right now even though he still harbored this crush he was focusing on his daughter and getting over his divorce, but Molly Hooper was always in the back of his mind.

Annabel was a perfect baby she didn’t fuss unless she had a dirty diaper or was hungry. Molly played with her and fell in love with the baby’s infectious laugh. When Belle went down for her nap Molly worked on a few of her case files. 

When Belle woke up from her nap Molly decided they should go for a little walk, she hooked the babbling baby up in the carrier Greg had left and headed out. It was a nice unseasonably warm day and Molly just wanted to enjoy it for a bit. They walked towards a park near Molly’s flat that had some walking paths.  
“Alright Miss Belle which path should we take?” Molly asked the happy baby. Deciding on the one that went through a Garden so the baby could see all the bright vibrant colors they headed off.

“I’m so sorry that I’m late had to finish some paperwork up the Superintendent was up my arse about the paperwork for that Jewelry store robbery,” Greg said as he walked in the door. “That’s ok we were just playing, I was about to make dinner since you were running late do you want to stay?” she asked. “If we’re not too much of a bother.” 

Greg fed Belle while Molly fixed dinner for them, when he was done he set the table after putting Belle in her Pack n Play. 

The conversation over dinner was easy and soon they both found themselves chatting the hours away it’s been awhile since they had sat and talked. They used to get together about once a month for coffee it stopped when Sherlock faked his death. Molly knowing the truth had slowly ghosted herself out of everyone lives out of the guilt she felt for lying to everyone. Greg glanced over and noticed the baby was asleep looking at the clock he noticed it was half past 11.

“Geez it’s late I’m sorry Molls I never meant to keep you so late,” he said as he started gathering the baby’s stuff up. “It’s fine Greg I’m sorry for keeping you I’m sure Belle would be better in her own bed.” Molly gently picked up the baby making sure not to wake her so Greg could bring the Pack n Play down to his car. The sight he came upon tore at his heart Molly was softly singing to Belle. He stood in the doorway and watched, it killed him that his daughter would grow up not having a mother. Why couldn’t she have someone like Molly maybe if he wasn’t so hung up on saving his marriage he could have at least tried with Molly. He needs to stop thinking like that he doubted very seriously that Molly would never go for someone as old as him.

Molly turned around and saw Greg in the doorway she turned bright red at being caught singing and rocking the baby. She handed the baby over the Greg and whispered a goodbye to the both of them. Spending the day with Belle had awakened Molly’s biological clock, one she thought died when her engagement to Tom ended. She climbed into bed trying to get a few hours of sleep before heading to work for the early shift.


End file.
